


First Time

by Wasthatapun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a bit of trouble keeping it together his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Carlos panted, breath ragged and hot as he gasped, sweat dripped down his brow.

 

He shivered as Cecil wrapped his arms tightly around him.

 

Pulling him close voice purring in his ear as he stroked a thumb over the heel of his palm, fist tightly clenched.

 

“Come on, it’s okay, you’re okay. Just let me see. Everything will be just fine."

 

Carlos choked back a sob, head shaking a desperate no into Cecil's vest as he hid his face, keeping his hands tightly closed. Cecil rocked him gently as he ran his fingers through Carlos’s perfect hair. He was going to catch so much trouble from management for cutting the broadcast a whole 8 minutes early, switching to a set of pre-recorded advertisements to finish out the time. 

But after the garbled texts he'd received from the panicked scientist he couldn't bring himself to stay. 

-

It had been just like any other day. Another non-panic inducing emergency, this time in the form of a rash of sudden and unexplained blindnesses followed by replacement eyes popping up in odd places.

And just like with every other emergency Carlos threw himself right into finding a way to fix it.

 

With Cecil's calming voice filtering from the radio he'd set on the work bench, Carlos went about his work rather happily. He'd been in Night Vale long enough that he no longer panicked quite so hard at the almost daily catastrophes that tended to pop up in the desert town.

 

He was fairly certain he was on the right track for a cure, if not finding the cause. But honestly he'd come to terms by now with the fact there just wasn't always a cause to **_find_** when it came to this sort of thing. He ignored the light spots that had started to gather at the edges of his vision, taking a break to grab a glass of water because **_obviously_** he was just dehydrated.

But the spots didn't go away, and then they started to grow. Taking over his vision and leaving him staring at nothing, blinking hard, and internally begging for it to go away.

 

When it finally did he really, **_really_** wished it hadn't because one minute everything was pitch black and the next there was this **_stinging_** and he was looking at everything from the _wrong angle_. 

He tried to stay calm, tried so **_so_** hard, but he couldn't breathe and there was a loud thumping in his ears that he belatedly realized was his own heart beat and were was his phone **_WHERE WAS HIS PHONE_**?!

A few panicked texts and about 12 minutes later and Cecil was there, pulling him out from where he'd curled into the fetal position under his work bench and cooing comforting words as he tried to get him to calm down again.

 

" ** _Please_** Carlos, just **_trust_** me."

 

The panicking scientist whimpered, but took a shaky breath and finally allowed Cecil to pry his fingers from his palm and suddenly he was looking **_up_** into those amazing eyes that were looking worriedly **_down_** at his.

There was a long, loving sigh "You have such beautiful eyes."

That brought a round of shaky, hysterical laughter. Leave it to Cecil to focus on what pretty eyes he had instead of the fact they were ** _located on the palms of his hands_**.

 

But that took the edge off and finally he was able to think somewhat clearly through the jumble of panic. Two viewpoints was just confusing so he kept one eye closed, that hand clinging to Cecil’s shirt as he slowly got used to looking at the world through the other. It was a strange and uncomfortable experience. He had a funny habit of tilting his head whichever way he turned his palm as if he was looking normally.

 

Gingerly, he released his grip on Cecil’s arm and slowly opened his other eye, trying to rectify the conflicting views. He turned his palms toward each other, to see what this even looked like, and blinked owlishly at how normal the eyes now set into his palms looked. Exactly the same as his actual eyes, just in the wrong place

 

He turned his gaze onto himself, deciding to ignore how weird it was to be able to look himself in the face. His eyes, the ones that were in the correct place to either side of the bridge of his nose, had gone milky white and stared emptily. He watched himself as they tried to track anything when they could see nothing, blank gaze darting trying to find noises and searching for Cecil in the black.

 

Cecil had pulled him into his lap and was now looking down over Carlos's shoulder, offering him a comforting smile as he held him tight.

 

"Hi Cecil." he muttered quietly, noticing the smile that flitted on his own face as an even bigger one blossomed on Cecil's. 

"Hi Carlos. Feel any better?"

Carlos grunted, nestling further into Cecil's arms. He was honestly still panicking a lot but he was starting to calm down a bit.

"What if this doesn't go away?" He asked quietly, voice small and scared.

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't?!"

"Ssshhh" he nuzzled into Carlos's soft hair, rubbing his thumb over the heel of his palm, making sure Carlos' hand was turned so he was looking at him and smiling that comforting smile. "It will."

 

He kept him talking, asking about his recent discoveries and getting him to explain again, at length, about how the world beyond Night Vale simply didn't **_work_** like this. Getting him onto topics he knew Carlos got excited about and would do well to distract him from the matter at hand. 

At one point Carlos got so into what he was saying his gesturing made him dizzy enough he had to stop for a few minutes and sit down till the room stopped spinning.

And just as it had come it faded again, the vision from the secondary eyes blotching then fading then  everything went black again (It wasn’t quite so terrifying this time, what with Cecil holding him with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other brushing through his hair)  and there was a sudden sharp sting and just like that they were gone. The only eyes he had were the ones on his face and they saw as perfectly as they ever had.

Cecil grinned at him as Carlos checked himself over, grabbing him from behind and purring into his ear a cocky “Told you so.”


End file.
